listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sausage Party
'Sausage Party' may be the most death-filled animated film ever. Shown Deaths #Bavarian Sausage - Thrown into a trash can by Darren. #Sausages (including Bill) - Thrown into a trash can by Darren. #Honey Mustard - Shattered when he fell off the cart. #Flour - Likely died when he fell off the cart, resulting in the fog effect. #Marshmallow - Seen running around without an arm (Debatable). #Marshmallow seen with Banana - Died of trauma. #Pan-T Cream Soda can - Died of "blood" loss. #Chicken Noodle Soup - Cracked open, releasing "intestines" #Banana - Face peeled off from the trauma of the crash. #Jelly Jar - Shattered on the floor when she was knocked out of a cart. #Cookie - Back fell off from the trauma of the crash. #Grape - Crushed by a cart wheel. #Pislitz Chips - Popped by the cart, releasing chips everywhere as if they were bullets. #Marshmallows (x2) - Shredded with the potato chips. #Chocolate Milk Carton - Sliced open with the potato chips, the milk bleeding out. #Grapes (x2) - Hit with a potato chip, one sliced in half, one hit in the face. #Juice Box - Drunk dry by Douche, who tore him in half. #Tequilla - Smashed to pieces and drunk by Douche after failing him. #Irish Potato - Skinned with a potato peeler and boiled in water by Camile Toh. #Italian Tomato - Sliced in half by Camile Toh with a knife. #Bacon (x4) - Tossed onto a frying pan and fried alive by Camile Toh. (with one's eye popping) #Lettuce - Eyes gouged out and then head torn in two, by Camile Toh. #Bread - Sliced apart by Camile Toh. #Chedd White and Blue - Grated by Camille Toh. #Tortilla Chips - Microwaved by Camille Toh. #Wine Bottle - Lobotomized by Camile Toh. #Baby Carrots (x2) - Eaten by Camile Toh. #Carl - Stabbed in the midsection, and then sliced in half by Camile Toh. His body twitched a little afterwards. #Krinkler's Chips - Torn open and eaten by the Druggie. #Vodka Bottle - Neck broken and drunk by Douche and shattered to pieces afterwards. #Numerous Alcoholic Drinks (Including a Tomato Soup can) - Drunk by Douche. #'Druggie' - Decapitated by a fallen axe after he accidentally spilled boiling water onto himself. #Pizza - Splattered against the wall by a Female Shopper. #Sandwich - Eaten by Alex, legs-first. #Ticklish Licorice - Torn open by a customer, with pieces of licorice still alive (with animal-level intellect) #Watermelon - Smashed by Fit man. #Cookie Duo - Stomped on by a customer. #Pop Tart - Crushed by an employee. #Mentos Tube - Opened himself to deploy his individual Mentos inside. #Diet Cola Bottle - Emptied his soda into the fat man's mouth to blow him up. #Individual Mentos (x8) - Dissolved with the soda to blow up the fat man. #'Fat Guy' - Face exploded after Mentos and Soda were shoved into him. #'Fit Man' - Shoved in a freezer after being beaten down by Mexican products. #'Male Shopper' - being chased by food items. #'Female Shopper' - being attacked by cans. #'Male Shopper' - being chased and then attacked by food items (including Pislitz Chips). #Tomato Soup - Shot by Darren under Douche's control #Ranch Dressing - Shot by Darren under Douche's control. #Grape - Stomped by Darren under Douche's control. #'Darren' - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, with Douche inside him. #'Douche' - Blown up by Kareem Abdul Lavash and Sammy Bagel, while still inside Darren. Seen in the Cookbook #Cheeseburger - Eaten by a human, compromised of one patty (with the eye hanging out from its socket) and one bun. The lettuce leaf, tomato slice, and slice of cheese imply three more deaths #Hamburger patty (x3) - Cooked on a grill to likely be inserted in the buns. #Buns, Ketchup, and Mustard - Likely to have the patties placed inside them and eaten. #Steak - Cut and eaten by a human #Peas - Served to a human #Potatoes - Served to a human, one has been cut into half. It implies another death by slices of carrot or some other root vegetable. #Chicken leg - Eaten by a human #Lemon (x2) - Were seen being sliced in half and then squeezed into lemonade by a human. In addition, there was also a ring of lemon, meaning a third lemon likely died to make it. Two more are shown cringing in fear, indicating two more deaths will happen soon. #Brown sugar - Opened by a human and scooped out progressively. #Hotdog and Bun - Eaten messily by a human. Corpses #Juice carton - Shown in the dirty lot #Yellow Beer Can - Shown in the dirty lot #Apple - Shown in the dirty lot #corn - pooped then crushed #Toilet paper roll - Laying on the druggie's roll dispenser. Deaths in Firewater's Flashback #Cookie - Eaten by a human #Cucumber - Sliced into pieces #Milk - Drank by a human #Beef - Ground by a human #Steak - Fried on a large pan #Corn - Being ground in human jaws. Deaths from Leaked Script Not in Final Film #Corn - Chosen #Tea Bags - Chosen #Olives - Chosen #Sauerkraut - Chosen #Madre Taco - Back snapped by El Guaco, and smashed onto the ground #El Guaco - Douche stuck his hand into him and tore him apart. #Dangles - Decapitated #Bagel - In the cookbook, a bagel was shown dead, cut in half, and smothered in cream cheese (Food in the final film seems to be alive when it is eaten according to the cookbook) #Toilet Paper - Shot and unraveled by Darren. #''Lavash'' - Stuffed himself down the mouth of a rabbi, due to being covered in mold. #Rabbi - Poisoned by Lavash shoving himself down his throat #Woman - Thrown into a rotisseire chicken cooker and impaled on a pole Mentioned/Debatable/Off-Screen #Foods Camille Toh bought - Half possibly killed and half possibly locked in the freezer. #Troy - Either killed or locked in the freezer. #roberta- presumably eaten #Peanut Butter - Thrown into a trash can off-screen. #Pizza's Family - Druggie ate them off-screen. #Gary - Likely shoved in a freezer. #Female Shopper who choked Frank - Shoved in a freezer #Customer who torn open Ticklish Licorice - Shoved in a freezer. #Female Shopper who splattered the pizza against the wall - Shoved in a freezer. #alex- shoved in freezer Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Animation